Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery
*Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Manga **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Promotional Material Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01107.png|Early Pyrrha concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Pyrrha concept fall.png|Pyrrha concept art from "Fall". Amity Arena concept art of Pyrrha's Valentine outfit.jpg|Concept art of Pyrrha's Valentine outfit for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena concept art of Pyrrha's Valentine outfit 02.jpg|Concept art of Pyrrha's early Valentine outfit for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Official Posters 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBY Volume 3 Japanese DVD Blu-ray cover limited edition.jpg|Volume 3 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray limited edition cover.. Promotional Material Turnaround Models pyrrha turnaround.png|Pyrrha's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00022.png Vol1op storyboard 00023.png|Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha... Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|... and Nora! DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2SpecialFeaturesWorldOfRemnant.png|Volume 2 World of Remnant menu Merchandise PyrrhaDecal.jpg|Pyrrha's decal RWBY Pyrrha 1.png|Pyrrha figurine by McFarlane Pyrrha card.png|Pyrrha from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR.png|''RWBY'' Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR. RWBY_Pyrrah_800_Art.png|Pyrrha crest shirt design. RWBY Jaune and Pyrrha Nouveau Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Jaune & Pyrrha Nouveau Shirt Rwby jpn dub volume 3 set.jpg|RWBY volume 3 Japanese dub set. PyrrhaVinyl.jpg|''RWBY'' Pyrrha Nikos Vinyl Figure RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt Limited Edition RWBY Pyrrha Nikos Sketch T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Pyrrha Nikos Sketch T-Shirt RWBY Manga Pyrrha Nikos Womens V- Neck T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Pyrrha Nikos Womens V- Neck T-Shirt. Twitter YORB1.png|Pyrrha's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. pyrrha fight production.png|Pyrrha "looking fabulous", from Monty's Twitter. pyrrha fight placeholder.png|Pyrrha fighting the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, tweeted by Gray G. Haddock. Original Pyrrah Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle pyrrha jump.png JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Manga DC Comics Chapter 1: "Prelude: The Elegy" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby's friends.jpg|Pyrrha as one of Ruby's friends. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby thinks back the people she losts.jpg|Pyrrha as one of Ruby's friends died at the Fall of Beacon. Chapter 5: "Weiss: Part One: Look At Me" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha praising Weiss.jpg Chapter 6: "Ruby: Part Two: The Egg" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) A flashback of Penny's death.jpg|A flashback of Pyrrha's reaction after she unintentionally killed Penny. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby and Jaune remembering Pyrrha.jpg|Pyrrha in Ruby and Jaune's memories. Chapter 10: "Ruby: Part Three: The Garden" RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Ruby thinking about her family and friends.jpg|Pyrrha is one of the people Ruby thinking about. Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Pyrrha.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Grimm Eclipse Pyrrha's pajamas outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Pyrrha's pajamas outfit. Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000013.png Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00025.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00026.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00027.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00028.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg Screenshots - RWBY Deckbuilding Game Official artwork of Team RWBY and Team JNPR for RWBY Duelbuilding game.jpg|Official artwork of Pyrrha and her team along with Team RWBY for RWBY: Deckbuilding Game' Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00001.png CQ x RWBY 00004.PNG CQ x RWBY 00010.PNG CQ x RWBY 00011.PNG CQ x RWBY 00013.PNG CQ x RWBY 00015.PNG Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 6 Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images Category:Character images